One Step At A Time
by Kenpachi's Woman Itachi's Girl
Summary: Love is in the air! So is the scent of blood and tears! Who said demons cant cry! Sesshomaru has an admirer! Koga has a huge secret he has been keeping! What could it be and why didnt he tell Kagome!....R&R PLEASE! Rating MAY change later...


**One Day at a Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...if I did Kagome would have more spunk...enjoy :D**

* * *

"InuYasha where are you going?" Curios Shippo asked.

"I'm going to get that damn Kagome, she's been gone for 4 days now!" growled InuYasha.

"But she said she was going to be gone for 5 days remember! She said she had one of those exam things!" shouted the small fox demon; Shippo tried pulling InuYasha away from the well but because of Shippo's size compared to InuYasha, he was no match.

"InuYasha went to get Kagome?" Miroku asked as he stared at Sango's rear.

"I tried to stop him but he doesn't listen!" Shippo yelled as he walked up to the monk.

"Classes are shorter because of the exams." Kagome reminded herself, but still she was not used to going to class since she spends more time in the feudal era. Looking both ways before crossing the street, Kagome hurried along to the Higurashi Shrine.

"Welcome home Kagome." Her mother called from the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey mom" she called back.

"Hey sis you'll never believe what happened!" Kagome's little brother Souta ran in from the living room.

"What? What happen Souta?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"And what the hell have you been doing Kagome?" growled an impatient half demon.

"What do you mean 'what have I been doing?' I had my exams remember!" the furious teen yelled back.

"Well you're done now right? Then let's go!"

"No I don't wanna go back yet! I said I'll be back tomorrow!"

"We need to get back so we can continue to collect the sacred jewel shards that we wouldn't have to do if _you _hadn't shattered the jewel in the first place!"

"InuYasha SIT BOY" InuYasha thrown face first into the ground screamed.

"So you're leaving today sis?" Souta observed the whole scene. Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, if I don't InuYasha will follow me to school tomorrow, and that's never good." Packing her things in her yellow backpack Kagome was ready to go. InuYasha and Kagome said there goodbyes and jumped down the Bone Eaters Well. "No you shouldn't have come, I told you it would take 5 days this time!"

"You weren't even doing anything!"

"Looks like Kagome and InuYasha have returned." Miroku told Shippo.

"Kagome!" the little fox demon ran up to the teen.

"Hello Kagome and welcome back." Sango and Miroku said together. InuYasha jumped out of the well and started straight.

"Let's get going we already lost a lot of time." The half demon did not even look behind him when he spoke.

The five began their journey once again, stopping in a small village a good ways away from Kaeda's village. In the small village, the monk Miroku sensed the villagers were uneasy about something, Miroku and the others offered to help them.

"There's been a demon coming in the middle of the night taking children from the village, some children have returned but have lost all of their memories, it truly is horrible." The old man from the village told the group. "If you can help us we can offer you a place to sleep and food, it isn't much but it is all we have."

"We'll help" Sango and Kagome, said at once.

"What?! No way, we don't have time to play hero! We need to collect the sacred jewel shards remember! Hey are you guys listening?!" frustrated InuYasha followed behind the old man and his friends.

"You may stay here tonight." Said the old man.

"Thank you and we will get this demon." Miroku said that with a determined look in his eyes, Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. The old man bowed and left. After eating Kagome, Sango and Shippo went to sleep while Miroku and InuYasha were on guard duty. InuYasha glared at Miroku for some time.

"What is it InuYasha?" irritated Miroku glared back.

"We don't have time for this crap and you know it, we need to find the sacred jewel shards before Naraku!" Growled the furious half demon.

"Calm down InuYasha, if there were any sacred jewel shards near by Kagome would have sensed it and if Naraku was close you would have picked up his scent, right?" victory for the monk.

InuYasha's ears twitched a few times. "You hear that Miroku?" getting to their feet InuYasha and Miroku walked outside.

"Nothing seems to be out of order." The second Miroku finished that sentence he heard a scream.

"InuYasha what was that?"Kagome and Sango rushed out of the hut they were staying in. The four looked up when they heard the same scream again. "InuYasha look, what is that?" Kagome pointed at the shadow like demon in the corner of the village. "Look it has one of the children from the village!" after hearing Kagome say that InuYasha unsheathed his Tetsaigai.

"Where do you think you're going bastard!" InuYasha ran toward the demon only to be knocked down by the demons miasma he spat out.

"InuYasha! Are you alright?" Kagome yelled as she ran over to the half demon.

"Kagome stay back this is a miasma you'll be poisoned if you breathe in this stuff!" InuYasha covered his sensitive nose with the sleeve of his kimono.

"Fine I'll just purify it then!" Kagome huffed and pulled out her bow and arrow. "Ready, and GO!" she shot the arrow right through the miasma, purifying it. The arrow kept going and pierced the demon purifying him as well. The child he held captive fell from the demons grasp high in the sky.

"Kirara!" Sango called for her feline friend, Kirara caught the falling child and brought him to the others. "Good work Kirara." Sango petted the two-tailed cat.

"So this was the only child it had?" curious Miroku looked around and noticed none of the villagers had come out to see what all of the commotion was about. "InuYasha, don't you think something weird is going on here?" Miroku walked toward InuYasha.

"What do ya mean Miroku?" blinking a few times InuYasha did not understand what was wrong.

"Take a look around InuYasha wouldn't at least one person come out especially if the noise stopped."

"I guess, maybe they knew it was the demon again and decided to stay out o the way and let us take care of it, I mean that's why we're here aint it?"

"Lets ask the child." The four looked at the small boy; he just stood there as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey kid where do ya live?" InuYasha demanded to know, the boy did not answer, and InuYasha grabbed the small boy by his collar. "Hey I'm talkin to you, you little brat." Kagome gasped when she seen the way InuYasha treated the little boy, she took a deep breath.

"InuYasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome walked toward the boy. "Are you alright?" Kagome placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. Everyone looked up as they heard a familiar scream. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled, the four raced to the hut that they slept in, they heard the scream again.

"Kirara lets go!" Sango jumped on Kirara's back.

"Wait Sango I'm coming with you!" Miroku yelled and grabbed on to Sango's hand and was lifted on to Kirara who was now flying.

"Let's go InuYasha!" Kagome, already on InuYasha's back pointed to the hut.

"Wh-what the hell're you doing on my back?!" InuYasha shouted.

"Stop complaining and get moving!"

"Fine, hey!"

"What is it InuYasha?"

"It's the kid we just saved."

"Yeah but what does he want?"

"Let go kid!" At that moment, the child began to transform.

"Look InuYasha the villagers too!" Kagome then screamed as she was lifted off of InuYasha's back. "InuYasha!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome! You bastard! Give Kagome back!" InuYasha growled and unsheathed his sword.

"We're just going to take her sacred jewel shards; you can have her corpse afterwards." Said the demon that had Kagome.

"Damn you, you bastard!" InuYasha was about to cut through the demon that had Kagome but another one jumped in the way sacrificing himself.

"Kagome!" Shippo, Sango and Miroku called from Kirara's back.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang type weapon at the demon, killing him; Kagome began to fall.

"I got ya!" InuYasha caught the falling teen. The other demons tried to escape. "Oh no you don't! You'll pay for threatening Kagome! Wind Scar!" with that one swing InuYasha killed the remaining demons.

"Well that was quite the surprise." Miroku looked at his friends as they nodded.

"Yep, who would have known that this was a demon village? I mean InuYasha didn't even pick up their scent!" Kagome said.

"Well I guess we better get going its bad luck to stay the night in a demon village." The expert demon slayer told the gang.

"Yes you're right Sango. Lets go." The five continued their journey once again. After a little while, they stopped and rested until morning.

Stretching, Kagome yawned and picked up three water bottles.

"I'll go get us some fresh water before we leave."Kagome happily walked over to the lake and squatted next to the water, she filled the bottles up. "Huh?" she heard a noise and looked over to her right and seen a mini tornado coming her way, not knowing Kagome screamed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha rushed to her side, the tornado disappeared in front of Kagome revealing what it really was, a wolf demon.

"Koga its you" Kagome was relieved to find out that it was Koga in the tornado.

"Yo Kagome, how's it going?" Koga took Kagome's hands in his own.

"Listen up you scrawny wolf you better let go of Kagome's hands or you wont have any after I'm done with ya." InuYasha growled and unsheathed his Tetsaigai.

"InuYasha SIT, geez do you have to pick a fight every time Koga comes around?"

"Heh, too bad mutt face but Kagome's mine."

"Koga what are you doing here anyway?" Kagome pulled away from Koga's grasp.

"I picked up a familiar scent not too long ago and I don't like who it is."

"Koga, do you know who it is?" Miroku looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure; I haven't seen her in over 300 years so I'm not positive it's her." Koga looked over to the east and looked back once he heard his name called.

"Koga! We finally caught up to you! Where are we going? Are we following her scent?" Ginta and Hakaku asked as they gasped for air.

"No, we'll just keep an eye out for her; we don't have time for unnecessary fighting. We need to find Naraku. See ya Kagome." With that said Koga took off turning back into a tornado.

"Wait for us Koga! Bye Kagome!" Ginta and Hakaku ran after their leader.

"Her?" Kagome asked aloud looking confused.

"Do you suppose its Koga's woman?" Miroku asked.

"No, Koga likes Kagome he would never lie to her." Sango looked over at Kagome and InuYasha.

"Heh who would want that scrawny wolf?" InuYasha laughed at that thought.

"InuYasha do you smell any unfamiliar scents near by?" Kagome asked, InuYasha sniffed a few times.

"Nope not at all." Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"Are you sure? Koga said the scent was this way." Shippo asked.

"I think I know who he's talking about." A small voice said.

"Myoga?!" everyone said together. The flea began to suck InuYasha's blood, only to be smacked away.

"What do you know Myoga?" InuYasha asked.

"If this person Koga is talking about then it must be trouble ahead for her to come down out of the southern mountains."

"Who is she Myoga?" Kagome asked. The 5 were curious and to know who it was, it must be someone special if even Myoga knows who it is.

"Her name is Sarah; she is the ruler of the southern lands, as well as Koga's elder sister." The five gasped.

"Older sister?!"They all said at once.

"Correct."

"Why hasn't Koga talked about her?" Kagome asked the flea.

"Rumor has it she killed her mother and father as well as her entire tribe."

"What?!"

"Yes, Koga was the only survivor, he escaped, and he was not in the village at the time. Koga was very close to his mother. He did not care for his father too much, as for Sarah she loved her father she went everywhere with him, Sarah is the only daughter of The Great Wolf Demon, Sarah was the heir, once her father died she would gain the thrown being ruler of the southern lands as well as gaining her fathers power. She and Koga are very much like master InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru. She was a very clumsy and friendly girl but she hated her mother, with a passion."

"Who could hate their mother?" Kagome asked.

"Well it wasn't like she treated Sarah badly, Sarah loved Koga but Koga hated her because she hated their mother. I would not be surprised if she killed her mother, but she could never kill her father or Koga."

"That's awful." Sango turned pale at the story.

"Well if she's anywhere near by then I must take my leave." Myoga began to pack is things on InuYasha's palm.

"Wait Myoga before you answer me this; is she strong?" Miroku asked the flea before he took off.

"Yes, she was stronger than her father when she killed him and that was over 300 years ago. There's no telling how much stronger she has gotten."

"How strong would you say her father was Myoga? Do you think InuYasha can beat her?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm afraid master InuYasha can not defeat her. Her father's strength was slightly stronger than the Great Dog Demon, Master InuYasha's father."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us before Myoga?!" InuYasha yelled shaking the little demon.

"I'm sorry master InuYasha; I believed she would never come down out of the southern mountains!" Myoga cried.

"So InuYasha are going to go after her?" Kagome asked.

"Why should we? She's Koga's problem not ours." InuYasha answered and dropped Myoga.

"But what if she came down from the mountains to kill Koga?"

"Heh good then I won't have to do it."

"I doubt that's the reason she came down Kagome, remember Sarah really loves Koga why now would she want to kill him?" Miroku added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Miroku." Kagome said.

"We'll stick to looking for the sacred jewel shards and Naraku for now. If she shows up then I'll have to defeat her that's all." InuYasha said with confidence.

"Well then I must leave. Goodbye." With that, Myoga hopped off InuYasha's palm and fled.

"Wait Myoga! You didn't tell us how you know Sarah! Damn he's already gone." InuYasha growled.

"I guess we better get back to walking." Said the monk. So the five started again.

"I can't believe Koga has a sister and he didn't even tell us!" Kagome thought aloud.

"Maybe it's too hard for him to talk about her." Sango suggested.

"Yeah, I wonder what she's like; maybe she has white fur like Ayame." Kagome said.

"Hmph, just forget about her, she's not our problem so we don't need to worry about it. Besides she doesn't even know us." InuYasha explained.

"Yes, InuYasha is right, it would be better if we just stay out of it." Miroku said.

"Yeah, but it would be fun to at least guess as to what she looks like. After all Koga isn't that bad looking so she must be pretty." Sango said as she smiled.

"Yeah Sango's right what's wrong with just guessing?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, see InuYasha your just being a jerk." Shippo grinned as he sat on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Shut up and get off me Shippo." InuYasha took Shippo by the tail and tossed him behind his self, Kagome caught him

"That wasn't nice InuYasha." Said Kagome.

"Hey look there, a village not to far ahead maybe we can stop and eat their." Miroku suggested.

"Great idea Miroku, I'm tired." Sango announced.

* * *

**I know I know i haven't finished my other fic yet and why did I start a new one? Because im an idiot : D well fresh off the pages there you have it Review tell me if you like it....You know reviews are my nutritions :D **


End file.
